Roy Grimshaw
Roy Grimshaw (ロイグリムショウ, Roi Gurimushou) is an arrancar in Kirei Satoshi's liberation army. He holds the rank of Quinta (5th) Espada,. Appearance Roy is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height, he has pale skin and short, straight hair that is brick-red. Roy's eyes are light turquoise. The pupils of his eyes are mostly invisible. Roy has no eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his outward appearance: firstly, he has black eye rings, having them since his rebirth as an arrancar. Secondly, he has created the kanji "love" (愛) on the left side of his forehead, his forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. Roy is often seen to stand straight, with his arms crossed over his chest. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However he seems to have keep his jacket open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a half jawbone at the left side of his face, and his Hollow hole located on the base of his throat. Personality Roy is emotionally withdrawn, all but silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself. He learned to find pleasure, and eventually a reason to live, in annihilating the numerous opponents that wanted to kill him – and, by extension, anyone who threatened his existence. He came to the conclusion that he could preserve and confirm his own existence by killing any and all who challenged it, securing an extreme form of existentialism as his key personality trait. He is ruthless against his opponents and is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. The only person he seems to hold in high regard is Kirei, this is due to the fact that he was the only one who acknowkedged his existence and gave him power and a reason to live by turnig him into an arancar, and making him the 10th espada. He is quite loyal and obedient to Muerte, fulfilling all of his orders without question. Underneath his cold and dispassionate personality he tries to understand the human emotions and his true reason for living is the desired to be liked, loved, and acknowledged as an individual, a trait which is unique for an arrancar. Insense he is an arrancar who has lived his entire existence all alone until meeting Muerte. History Before he became an arrancar he was an Adjuchas-class Menos. During this time he would be constantly be attacked by hollow, who were either trying to eat him or trying to gain his ability. For many years he fought against the numerous hollows that came after and his powers began to grow, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together and wanted to become weak so that he could find comrads and if that were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him. Roy was all alone when he was first found by Kirei, who asked him if he had killed all the mountains of Hollows in the area. Roy tells him yes, and that they all needed to just died. This impresses Kirei, who tells Roy that he seems strong, and then tells him that he is looking for allies. Roy responds by saying that so is he, and asks Kirei if his allies are strong. Kirei tells him to come along and find out for himself. Roy agrees to join him, noting that Kirei is someone who has acknowledged his exsistence and his power and it looks like that he can stay with him without dying. Roy was given the rank of 5th Espada within Kirei 's army, which he gladly accepted. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Roy has demonstrated immense skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with captain level shinigami and arrancars of similar power. Roy's body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision.. He is able to easily cut down two captains and a vizard with ease. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Roy has demonstrated to be very dangerous barehanded. Even without the aid of his Zanpakutō, he has shown himself to be a quite powerful fighter. Roy is able to skilfully dodge and counter his opponents attacks. She was also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with his hand-to-hand combat. He is able to fight against Espada Level arrancar and Captain Level Shinigami with just his bare hands Cero: Roy is capable of firing a red cero from the palm of his hand.[ He has shown firing it at point blank range to increase its lethality. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of a fellow Espada. Roy has also shown the ability to fire one Cero from each hand, but it is unclear whether this is a unique ability Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Roy has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Hierro: Refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Roy's skin is highly durable. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. Enhanced Strength: Roy has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. He has shown the ability to physically discipline arrancars or hollows much larger than him in size. Sonído Master: Roy has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver opponents to the point of forcing them almost completely on the defensive. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Quinta Espada, it's safe to assume that Roy has a great amount of spiritual power. Roy is able to focus his spiritual energy through his Zanpakutō to form an energy blade to slice his opponent from a distance. His spirit energy is very high, noted to be "worlds apart" from the numeros and the privaron espada. He is also just below the power level of the top four Espada, who are strong enough to destroy Las Noches simply by releasing their power. Zanpakutō Salvador (救世主 (サルバドール), Sarubadōru, Spanish for "Saviour", Japanese for "One Who Helps") Roy's zanpakuto takes the form of a regular katana connected to a golden gourd-like guard with a golden hilt. The sheath of the zanpakuto is red. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Be Merciful" ( jihi fukai koto ). Roy holds his Zanpakutō down by the hilt with his left hand and calls out its release command. In turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Roy's appreance does not change that much , in his released form the remains of his hollow mask shifts from his left side to the right side of his face covering it completly, his sclera turns completly black but his eyes remains unchanged and gains blue marking around the left side of his face. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. He gains a tail made of sand and his hands are also covered in sand forming a large claw like hand around his own. In this form he also gains a large spear like weapon which seems to be also made of sand. :Resurrección Special Ability: His natural abilities are further enhanced by his release. *'Sand Manipulation': Roy possesses the ability to manipulate and control sand, typically moving it through the air to serve various purposes. The amount of sand he can control at one time is fairly immense, as he is able to gather enough sand to cover a portion of las noches as a shield. If sand is lacking in abundance, he can break down the earth minerals in the ground to create more sand. He can control any dry sand and is able to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground areas of las noches). He is even able to transform into sand at will, and has trained himself to transform into sand by reflex, thus capable of avoiding sneak attacks. ::Desierto Espada (砂漠の宝刀 (デザートスパーダ), Dezāto Esupāda, Spanish for "Desert Sword", Japanese for "Treasured Sword of the Desert"): Roy by manipulating the sand, he is able to forms a loose blade of fast-moving sand and which he then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand-blade, which is strong enough to slice an opponent in half. ::Tempesta de Arena (嵐 (嵐デアリーナ), Tempasta de Aruna, Spanish for "Sandstorm", Japanese for "Tempest"): Roy is able to summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He is also able to use this technique to send his opponents flying. ::Esfera de Arena (砂球 (砂の盾 ), Esferade arīna, Spanish for "Sheild of Sand", Japanese for "Sand Sphere"): Roy surrounds himself with a Shield of Sand to guard against attacks. He then uses the Third Eye to watch his opponents' movements and control sand as necessary to battle them. In addition to being extremely dense, this sand-sphere can form spikes from its surface to spear any would-be attacker. ::Tercer Ojo (砂のアイ (三王城 ), Tercer Ojō, Spanish for "Third Eye", Japanese for "Sand Eye"): Roy is able to creates a floating eyeball out of sand that is connected to his's optic nerves. he can control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command. He also uses it while within his Sheild of Sand so he can see what's happening outside. ::La Prisión De Arena (永遠の砂の刑務所 (ラ刑務所デアリーナ ), ra prisión de arena, Spanish for "Sand Prision", Japanese for "Eternal Sand Prision"): Roy uses an enormous quantity of sand to completely envelop the target from every direction and capture them. The speed, hardness, and scope of the sand depend on the amount of energy poured into it. This allows Roy to fine-tune the sand's properties to the size and characteristics of the target. No matter if the target is on the ground or flying in the air, it is almost impossible to escape from this technique. However, even if someone successfully escapes from it, he can easily use one of his offensive techniques, to immediately attack the target. It can also be used to suffocate an opponent. He can also loosen the ground below his targets and cause them to sink two hundred meters into the earth. By being imprisoned at this depth, the pressure will completely nullify their ability to move. Also, the pressure resulting from being buried at such an extreme depth would surely kill any normal being, if not from suffocation. This appears to be Roy's signature technique. Trivia Roy Grimshaw's appreance is based on Gaara from the anime/manga series Naruto. Roy's theme song would be Believe It" by 'The Veer Union'. Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada